


The Girl Next Door

by Sexy4Shefani



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, High School, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy4Shefani/pseuds/Sexy4Shefani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is Blake's new neighbor and love blossoms between them.  They are teenagers in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Next Door

It was the summer of my junior year.

I was outside playing basketball with Adam, my best friend since middle school. We were the only kids around this time of year, since pretty much everyone at our school went away for the summer.

Adam and I have been playing basketball for over an hour now and he’s whipping my ass! “Hey buddy, since you’re kicking my ass right now can we call the game? Also, I need some water, I feel like I’m about to pass out.” I said. “Okay! Grab me one to please.” Adam said almost out of breath.

As I was coming out of my house with two water bottles, I see Adam talking to someone. As I got closer to them, I didn’t recognize who this person was he was talking to. He looked to be around the same age as us, but I have never seen him at our school before.

As I approach them I heard Adam say,” You’re from California. Wow that’s so cool. Are you visiting someone? This is my best friend Blake, by the way!”

“Hey Blake, I’m Todd. And no were not visiting, my father’s job just got relocated down here so we, my siblings and I had to move down too.” Todd stated

“Oh that must of stunk leaving your friends behind. I can only imagine! Do you live in this neighborhood now?” I asked nicely.

“Yea, we actually just moved in right next door to you.” Todd said pointing to the house to the right of them. As I looked at what house he was talking about, I noticed people unpacking their car with pillows, suitcases, and beds, etc. “That’s my mom and dad, my older sister Jill and my older brother Eric unloading the car. I have another sister too, but she’s inside the house already I guess. Probably picking out what bedroom is the biggest. She and I are the closest in age. She is 16 and I am 17.”

“That’s good y’all are so. I have a sister too but we do not get along at all. She’s 18 and thinks she knows everything.” I said laughing. Adam barged in saying “Yea, you guys argue all the time over who gets the car and where were going to eat. It’s sometime sickening!” Todd and I laughed it off.  

“Well my mom’s calling me so I have to get back to unpacking, I guess I’ll see you guys around.” Todd said smiling. He probably can’t believe he already met some friends.   

“Okay, well Blake and I were just discussing a while ago about going fishing on the river tomorrow morning, want to join us?” Adam said willing. I added, “Yea it will be lots of fun!!”

“Alright. I’ll ask my parents if I can go. BRB!” Todd said. After he said this I looked over at Adam looking confused on what BRB means. “It means Be Right Back dipshit!” I said smirking.

As I saw Todd run off to his house to ask his parents, I saw his front door open. I looked on to see who it was. And my god it was the most beautiful brunette I have ever seen. She walk up to someone who look like Todd’s older sister, Jill and started to smile at something she said. I thought to myself, “Man, even her smile is cute. I started to drool she was so stunning. “Hey man, your drooling. You okay?” Adam said facing him.

“Ugh no. Look over at Todd’s house right now!! “I said forcing Adam to look. When he turn to look at what I was looking at, his mouth flew open! All he said was “Wow, dude that’s trouble right there.” He said this to me right as Todd came back over and told us that he can go tomorrow.  

“Hey Todd, is that your other sister?” I ask dying to know. “Yea, that’s my partner in crime Gwen.  She’s so cool. She is a tomboy. All of her friends back home were guys!! Todd said proud to have a sister like that, “She’s one of the guys.”

Todd turned his head towards Gwen to see her getting something out of their car. “Hey, sis come over here for a sec. I want you to meet my new friends.”

I heard her say, “Alright, I’ll be there in a sec!” she chirped.

            As she was walking this way towards us I told myself to just be me! Your old cute and funny self, but of course that speech didn’t help me at all!

“Hey bro what’s up?”

“Hey Gwen, this is Blake and Adam. My new friends.”

She greeted Adam first, then she turned towards me, smiled and said “Hi” with such a soft tone in her voice and I about lost it!


End file.
